


Pulse

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Drama, F/M, Serial Killers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Отношения с новым коронером не сложились с первой встречи.
Relationships: human!RK900/fem!GavinReed
Series: Memories for you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 6





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> fem!Рид в моей версии зовут Кэйт, ей 26 лет.

– Детектив? – наигранное удивление в его голосе скрывает злость, как серые линзы скрывают зеленые радужки.

– Что-то не так, доктор Найнс?

Эффект достигнут. Рид не хочется вспоминать сколько она просидела в салоне. Еще вчера каштановые – волосы переливались расплавленной сталью в свете белых ламп морга.

Сейчас она не похожа на **_них_**.

– Доктор Найнс, – Кэйт теряет терпение, бросая короткие взгляды на последнюю жертву серийника под плотной белой тканью, – что по вчерашнему трупу? Я пришла за отчетом, а не для того чтобы вы на меня пялились.

Отношения с новым коронером не сложились с первой встречи. И три месяца сотрудничества им не пошли на пользу.

– Вам идет, – коротко произносит Ричард, впихивая в руки детектива папку с отчетом о вскрытии.

– Вы лже-ете, – ее голос ядовито-сладкий.

***

Пчелиный рой отдела убийств гудел громче чем, когда коллеги обсуждали, что детектив Рид подходит под типаж. Восемь жертв. Восемь похожих на нее женщин. Длинные каштановые волосы, зеленые глаза, схожие черты лица.

У Кэйт параноидальное расстройство. 

Достаточно было перекрасить волосы.

Прямое каре немного ниже плеч, цветные линзы, классические брюки, ненавистные туфли-лодочки и замшевый блейзер. От нее осталась только антрацитовая водолазка без рукавов, наплечная кобура, больше походившая на портупею, и черный лак на ногтях.

– В том, что ты боишься нет ничего постыдного, – Хэнк впервые видит вздорную девицу такой отстраненной, – Рид, ты не думала, что нулевую жертву стоит искать среди живых?

– Только не говори, что это я, Андерсон, – привычный раздраженный тон кажется более жестким, но уже не таким высокомерным.

***

– Три ночи, мисс Рид, – Ричард игнорирует упирающееся в лоб дуло Кольта сорок пятого калибра.

– Давай без прелюдий.

Кэйт давит сильнее и делает шаг вперед, намекая, что она все равно войдет в квартиру. Дверь за ней захлопывается. Рид на секунды теряет контроль, когда мужчина отводит руку с пистолетом и ловко тянет ее на себя.

Кэйт чувствует, что тошнит ни от выпитого спиртного.

Отросшие ногти ощутимо впиваются в ладони, когда она сжимает левую в кулак и наносит пару точных ударов по ребрам противника.

– Я тебя не так понял, Кэйт?

Ее трясет. Перед глазами темнеет, не давая увидеть взгляд серых глаз мужчины, пропитанный _фальшивой_ растерянностью.

– Я лишь хочу знать причину. Неужели я похожа на твою бывшую, которая тебе сердечко разбила?!

– Кэйт, ты перебрала, – снисходительно шепчет он.

– Я могу сделать сальто, даже на этих сраных шпильках.

– Кэйт.

– Кэйт, Кэйт, Кэйт, Кэйт...

Непривычно слышать свое имя из собственных уст. Но она все равно повторяет.

– Ты засветился на записях видеорегистратора. У меня – все же – нет паранойи, на них отчетливо видно твое лицо. Твое. Не Коннора.

Рид не сопротивляется, когда он предпринимает вторую попытку притянуть ее к себе и поцеловать. Она чувствует теплые мягкие губы на своих и то, как чужой язык проскальзывает ей в рот. Его не останавливает, что она не отвечает. Но быстро надоедает.

– Думаешь я арестовывать тебя пришла? – она неестественно смеется.

– Ты – причина, – спокойно отвечает Ричард на предыдущий вопрос.

Рид резко впивается в него взглядом, голос мужчины смешивается с головной болью и бьет по стенкам черепной коробки.

– Первый раз вышло случайно, после того выезда, когда ты разозлилась и орала, что только некомпетентные идиоты могли вызвать детектива на самоубийство. Я никогда не ошибаюсь, Кэйт.

– Я не извинилась, и ты пошел убивать? – она едко усмехается и резко стирает пустые слезы.

Ей **_их_** не жалко, не страшно за себя. Тупое непонимание сдавливает грудную клетку. В ужас ее вгоняют трясущиеся пальцы Ричарда, тянущиеся к ее лицу.

– Ричард?

– Я знаю, что болен.

Он лишь смотрит на нее. У зеленых, живых, глаз нет дна, ему не спастись. Длинные пальцы перебирают мягкие серые пряди.

– Ричард... – Глупо отступать, когда ты чего-то там уже нарешала в своем воспаленном мозгу. – Я стерла записи.

***

Кэйт Рид почти сорок, она агент-аналитик ФБР по особым.

Кэйт Рид почти сорок, и она умирает от рака.

Она сидит на коленях у любимого мужа, на заднем собственной машины, держа в руках самодельную бомбу, которую собирали вместе.

Они есть только друг у друга.

Это была ее идея, та, которую он не озвучил.

На спусковой кнопке, ее излюбленным черным лаком, до омерзения аккуратно, его рукой выведено, произнесенное обоими миллиарды раз, – _love_ _you_.


End file.
